thepinkslipfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc Croc/Hunter
Doc Croc Hunter - Advanced Carrien Hunter tries to be many things... he is a predator, yet he is humanoid. Throught his life, he fought to understand where he belonged, and now he knows - at the Apexcenter. Hunter was born in a carrien den, like all other carriens. Early life offered little comfort as he was constantly bullied and beaten for being different. They all knew he was different. His siblings hated him for it and the greater carrien feared what he might one day become. His keen insight and intellect often had him nurturing the wounded and sick among his den, he often left for days to travel the sectors. One day he found his way to Downtown at a forgotten sewer gate. There he watched and learned from the humans. He made his way to a shiver station, where he had a particulair interest in the medical staff, who he saw help the wounded and how they treated the sick and injured. His den however, rarely achknowledged his skills and abilities, he knew it was a matter of time before he was kicked out of the pack or worse... eaten. He decided to part ways with the pack, after a particulair nasty run-in with a group of soldiers. They had all but wiped out his pack. He knew they had to no future, he knew it was a matter of time before he would die by the bullet or claw too. Killed just for existing, this he wouldnt let stand. He crawled away on broken hands and shattered knees, after a nasty fall during his escape. He found release from the pain, in a dead soldier. He took from him the drugs. They made the pain go away, they made him better. M-E-D-I-C he read on the soldiers badge. He soon understood that the soldier was the same as the people at the shiver station. Months passed while Hunter nurtured himself back to health. While returning to full strenght, he knew what his fate was, whenever he could, he sought out, and watched the humans- learned from them. As he enjoyed his solitude, he longed for company, or rather to belong to a pack. He had watched the Soldier Packs, and dreamed of joining their ranks. He laughed at himself for such silly dreams, until one fateful day... After a days sleep, he awoke to watch a group of soldiers patrolling in the sector. He saw one of them carrying a pack he knew all too well: “B-O-O-P-A” and “M-E-D-I-C-I-N-E” he read. He followed the squad, that were on their way to the wallgate. It wasnt until they were nearly out of sight that he noticed one of them. He could see he was different from the rest. The way he walked, and looked around... he was too much at home in the sector for a human, it was at that moment, Hunter realized the soldier was a carrien! He tried to follow them into the city, but found his usual sewer gate had been locked. Angered and frustrated he tried to pry open the gate. The result was a piercing pain in the lower back, he had been shot. He tried to crawl, but his legs wouldnt move, a silluotte moved closer, with a weapon drawn. It was the carrien he had watched. It talked to him, in a language Doc didnt understand, he knew it was the humantongue, and he knew what some of the words ment, but the overall meaning was lost to him. He passed out shortly after. The next few weeks Hunter spent in a cell. He was fed, and “M-E-D-I-C” persons came to see him. They all seemed amazed that he was calm. The carrien returned and presented himself, this time Hunter could understand the words and could stutter a few ones in response to the carrien. Months passed and the carrien that was called Rip, came by every week to talk to Hunter. They became friends, and Hunter understood that he had to walk the same path as Rip, in order to find a better life. The months spend in the hospital cell, was some of the best Hunter ever had. He had absorbed so much knowledge, and remembered everything the doctors did when they came to see him. He began to ask questions, why they did that and this. A certain doctor named Dr. Hanon, was especially forwardcomming with teaching Hunter about the medical arts. Hunter knew it was his destiny to follow that path and soon after his release and habilitation joined Meny to become an operative and valued member of SLA Industries. Hunter still struggles with his idendity. He can feel the predatory instinct within him. He can feel the lust to do savage acts of brutality. Often he finds ways to outlet that rage, in the form of the less sublte dealings as a operative. His inquisive mind, constantly search for knowledge, especially regarding anyting medical.